We should argue more often
by Dru619
Summary: Selfish Mulder and Scully fluff. Enjoy!


This fic is absolutely an outcome of selfish indulgence for me today. It's short, fluffy, and silly and that's definitely what I needed. So if you don't have a problem with any of those things you may continue!

Dru

I do not own Mulder, Scully, the X-Files or the pure awesome of any of them.

:-:

She wondered what he was thinking as she mashed her nose up against his. Wondered how he felt as she tickled his ears and whined his name against his lips.

They had just been in the middle of a ridiculous fight. Though Scully refused to call it a fight. It was merely a 'disagreement'. But a loud one that had left her throat dry and raw, body practically shaking with frustration at the man in front of her. She loved this man so much it hurt sometimes. He was so passionate in his search for the truth. Sometimes they would snap at each other but it had been a long time since either of them had raised their voice to the other. Scully felt terrible afterwards. She wanted to collapse and cry and call her mom.

Mulder was ignoring obvious scientific proof that had blatantly disproved a case they had been tirelessly working on for months. He was frustrated, Scully more then understood that. It was when she had to endlessly beat it into his head that this was _not what they thought_ that drained her. She still felt bad for yelling at him even though he yelled straight back. Stuck in the middle of desert land in New Mexico Scully blamed their fueled temperaments to the heat outside. After their argument they were still stuck together in their hotel room and Scully refused the awkwardness that was beginning to settle in. So she mashed her nose up against his.

Then whimpered his name against his mouth.

"What Scully?" he whispered breathlessly. She smiled as she felt his belly contract against her anxious fingers that ran up under his shirt. He pulled away long enough to give her one of his signature smiles that clearly read 'I have done absolutely nothing wrong in my entire life'. Scully leaned in to whisper, carefully stroking the skin that he allowed her.

"You drive me crazy."

Her voice came out hoarse sounding from yelling his name in a fit of fury only moments before.

"Oh," was what Mulder came up with, taking in a breath before pressing his lips to hers. "You make me a little nuts sometimes too."

Scully grabbed his hands in hers, gently playing as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I don't want you to be sorry."

Mulder was still stressed and he needed someway to get out his pent up tension. Scully was looking up at him with those big blue eyes, practically begging him to indulge in her. So he pinned her down to their terribly stiff hotel mattress and stroked her matted hair lovingly. He found it comical how the recent humidity made her hair hayward and messy looking.

"Let's wrestle," he said finally. Scully snorted.

"What? Wrestle as in 'wrestle'," her attempt at making air quotes was made difficult with Mulder having hold of her wrists. "Or wrestle as in Hulk Hogan wrestle?" It was Mulder's turn to stifle a laugh.

"I'm not kidding!"

"Well neither am I!" Mulder pretended to be serious which only set Scully off into giggles again. She had such a beautiful, giddy sort of laughter that he couldn't help but follow suit with it. He wished more things could evoke it more often. Once he loosened his grip on her she positioned her hands on his chest and he let her flip him over. They spent a good deal of time just studying each other. Scully rested her hands on either side of Mulder's face, still receiving gentle pokes every now and then.

"Mulder," Scully said softly, a hint of almost curiosity in her voice.

"Scully." She got another poke to the rib cage. His sweat soaked hair was falling into his eyes which were evidently full of exhaustion. It had been a long, tiring day and Scully wanted nothing more then to pull him close and forget about everything they had ever had to worry about. She rested her forehead against his.

"I…," her mouth tried forming around the right words but she struggled to find them.

"You?" he had his arms locked around her now, uneager to let go. His breathing softened against her neck.

"I think maybe we should argue more often."

She got some tickles and a kiss for that one.

"Sounds doable to me Scully."

Scully smiled and sat up. "Could we wrestle now?"

"Wrestle as in 'wrestle'…," Mulder mocked her air quotes. "Or wrestle as in…"

Pinning him deeper into their tired mattress, Scully didn't let him finish.


End file.
